


A Bee

by DEMONICS



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Attacks, Homunculi, Nonbinary Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Restored Alphonse Elric, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), envy centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEMONICS/pseuds/DEMONICS
Summary: Pain.,,,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Bee

**Author's Note:**

> :)

It simply started with them watching the little thing wriggle and crawl on the tile brick flooring.

They went out into the garden out of boredom and to get the _hell_ away from Greed and his constant yammering− And fresh air has never killed them before, they hate being stuck inside for too long anyway.

And then that's when Envy noticed it, a faint sense of movement in the corner of their eye, on brick tiles; A bee.

That's weird... shouldn't bugs with wings be flying instead of crawling?

Hoping to waste time Envy crouched over the puny thing, looming over it like a colossal giant− Which in any insects case that's exactly what Envy is from a bugs perspective.  
It'd hop a little, and struggled to fly.

Pity. It must be tired. Do bugs even _get_ tired?

The little thing was slow.. and wobbling with each step, much like how Miss B looks when the weather is bad.

Can bugs feel muscle pain? Do they even _feel_ pain?

Tired of watching the damned thing struggle Envy picked up a small rock− they were planning to crush it at first but the little thing climbed on instead.

Oi, s'this look like a taxi to you?

It settled on the mineral, doing one last hop and flutter of the wings before.. stopping, completely. It just stopped.

Do bugs need rest? Humans need rest, so are bugs the same?

Envy tilted the rock a little, causing the creature to land in Envy's palm. Didn't even startle it.

Envy nudged it a little with their thumb, and moved their hand a little, even blew a light bit of air on it. Nothing.

Envy hadn't noticed how desperate those actions of theirs were− But every five or so seconds they'd use their thumb and nudge the puny creature.

And nudge.

And nudge.

And nudge.

And nudge.

And nudge.

And _nudge._

And **_nudge._**

**_And nudge._ **

**_And NUDGE._ **

**_AND NUDGE._ **

**_ANDー_ **

"Envy?" A voice calls out, they'd hadn't even heard foot steps, hell they'd hadn't even noticed yet that they were _sobbing._

"Envy, are you okay!? W−what's wrong?" The voice was closer sounding and even more concerned by seeing the state of them.  
They tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a choked sob and a gasp of air that slowly turned into hyperventilating as they tried to talk and say _something_. 

"H−Hey! I−It's okay, relax! Take deep breaths for me, okay?" For some reason they hadn't recognised the voice until now, but it was the younger Elric who was now trying to comfort them.

Envy tried to do as Alphonse said, but their sobs only worsened as they started bawling their eyes out in a loud cry. They curled up a little, gently cradling the... now stiff and lifeless body of the puny creature in their palm and held it closely to their chest, their head on their knees.

They felt Alphonse' arms circle around their head, holding them close to his chest−  
Envy heard the sliding door to the garden swing open and felt a sudden quick movement from his left arm before hearing the door close again, as well as him angrily shushing whoever initially opened the door.

Envy couldn't see, but they could barely think either− Their mind felt blank, their chest felt tight and they had the sensation of wanting to throw up but without being able to.

Al couldn't see what Envy was holding so protectively close, but even if he had seen it still wouldn't answer much of why they were so upset.  
He stroked their hair and rubbed their back as their body shook and writhed− shoulders shaking, cries and screams that promised to leave Envy's voice raw after they calmed down, were muffled by Alphonse' shirt.

It took a while, almost ten entire minutes, but eventually the sin relaxed if only slightly. Envy still sobbed, but it quieter, it became nothing more than wheezing and sniffling.

Alphonse slowly pulled back from the embrace he had Envy in to look at their face, red and puffy eyes with their cheeks looking wet and shiny. Their nose was red too. "Envy," Al started slowly, "... will you tell me what's wrong now?"

They struggled with their words again, but this time they managed to say something. "Thh... The.. The bb.. A bee.."

"A.. bee? Did it sting you, where was it? Did it hurt that bad?"  
Envy should know that Alphonse isn't mocking them... Anyone would know that _Edward_ is the one who's more emotionally oblivious not Al. But Envy being Envy, they snapped a little.

"Don't make fun of me, you damned tincan!!" They putting as much venom in their tone as they could, but because they haven't really calmed from crying completely they still sounded quite distressed.

"I'm _not_ making fun! Envy, none of you seven have been stung by anything− and we don't know if you'll have a reaction!" Al explained, examining Envy's arms for stings−

Even though it's kinda hard with the way Envy still had their hands against their chest. "Bee allergies are a thing, you know. Quite a bit humans have them, and it might cause something really baー"

"No."

Al blinked. "No... _What_?"

Envy shook their head, looking like they're about to cry again. "No, it.. it didn't sting me..." Envy carefully and slowly moved their hands and opened them, showing Al the small dead insect they were holding. "It.. it died."

Al sighed quietly in relief, but still looked a bit concerned. "Then why're you so upset?"

Envy sobbed and wheezed. "I don't.. I.. I don't nnm.. know! I hh.. have no fff.. fucking clue!" They hung their head low and started crying again, it's quieter however.

Envy was honestly expecting for Al to either make fun of them or even pity them. But.. they certainly weren't expecting Alphonse to gently pick up the bug from Envy's hands and shuffle over to a flower bed.

"Wh.. what're you.." Envy followed the younger Elric with their eyes as Al took a small rock and used to make a small hole in the dirt before carefully placing the bee inside, and gently placing the same rock ontop like a covering.

"What's... that for?"

Al sat up and smiled gently at the sin. "It's a tiny grave, a memorial." Envy stared at the 'grave' Alphonse made, silent. "Uh.. I'm sorry if it doesn't help at all, I know it's kinda stupid."

"... No, not much." They mumbled, wiping their eyes and sniffling. Envy looked back the flower bed.

It doesn't help much at all.

"But it.. kinda does too." 


End file.
